


Shaking

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [48]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Guilt, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Peter got shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, again i'm sincerely not sure if this is platonic or romantic, but it's not too bad i promise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter wurde angeschossen, und Justus gibt sich die Schuld daran.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas, Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “You’re shaking, I can see it. It’s okay.” + Justus/Bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/636123193198919680/the-very-first-prompt-with-bobskinny-or)

An den meisten Tagen schienen Justus, Peter und Bob einen unglaublich aufmerksamen Schutzengel zu haben. So aufmerksam, dass Justus gelegentlich zu entfallen drohte, dass sie nicht unverwundbar waren.

Heute war einer der Tage, an denen Justus auf die schlimmstmögliche Weise an ihre Sterblichkeit erinnert wurde.

Sie waren einem Verdächtigen hinterher gelaufen, wie sie es so oft taten, ohne nach rechts und links zu gucken, hatten ihn konfrontiert, und der Verdächtige hatte einen Revolver hervor geholt.

Eigentlich keine ungewöhnliche Situation, nichts, was sie nicht schon hinter sich gebracht hatten, doch als Cotta und seine Leute eingetroffen waren, hatte der Verdächtige anscheinend Panik bekommen und geschossen. 

Und Peter getroffen.

Es war nur ein Streifschuss, vermutlich nichts lebensbedrohliches, doch das Bild, wie sich das Blut langsam auf Peters Jacke ausbreitete, würde Justus noch eine ganze Weile verfolgen.

Im ersten Moment hatte er es gar nicht richtig registriert, zu beschäftigt damit, Cotta ihren Fall darzulegen, doch jetzt wurde es ihm mit jeder Sekunde bewusster, wie knapp es gewesen war.

Sie waren gerade erst damit fertig geworden, Peters Wunde zu nähen, und Peter war noch nicht aus der Narkose aufgewacht.

Der harte Plastikstuhl war unbequem, das grelle Licht brannte in Justus‘ Augen, aber er bekam es kaum mit. 

Er hörte nur immer und immer wieder das Geräusch des Schusses, der Moment der Überraschung auf Peters Gesicht, dann sein Schrei, als der Schmerz in seinem Gehirn registrierte.

Justus verfluchte sich dafür, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich in das Gebäude schlichen, anstatt auf Inspektor Cotta zu warten, der ja schon im Anmarsch gewesen war.

Es wäre ein Unterschied von fünf Minuten gewesen, fünf Minuten, in denen sie nur hätten sichergehen müssen, dass ihr Verdächtiger das Gebäude nicht wieder verließ, aber er hatte ja unbedingt hinterher gehen müssen.

Es wäre seine Schuld gewesen, wenn der Schuss Peter anders getroffen hätte.

Schritte kamen den Flur entlang, aber Justus sah gar nicht auf. Er wusste auch so, dass es Bob war, der von der Toilette zurück kam. Den Klang seiner Schritte, ebenso wie Peters, würde er überall erkennen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Bob sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen.

„Hey, kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, ja?“, sagte er leise.

Justus rang sich ein Nicken ab. „Natürlich, dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, brachte er hervor, aber es klang lange nicht so souverän, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Und natürlich ließ Bob sich davon nicht ablenken. „Du zitterst, ich seh das doch“, bemerkte er sanft, schlang die Arme um Justus und zog ihn an sich. „Es ist okay.“

Ganz von selbst entspannte Justus sich ein wenig in Bobs Umarmung, legte den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab.

„Ich mach mir auch Vorwürfe“, murmelte Bob in Justus‘ Haare, „Aber wir haben uns alle drei entschieden, da rein zu gehen. Und es konnte ja keiner wissen, dass er bewaffnet ist und die Waffe auch noch benutzt.“

Dem konnte Justus nicht widersprechen. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, es trotzdem zu versuchen.

„Aber wenn Peter-“, setzte er an.

„Nein“, unterbrach Bob ihn sofort. „Peter ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Ich hab grade mit dem Arzt gesprochen, mehr als eine Narbe bleibt da nicht zurück. Er hat sich beim Surfen schon schlimmer verletzt.“

Justus seufzte. „Und es hilft niemandem, wenn ich mir weiter Katastrophen-Szenarien ausmale“, ergänzte er. Ein Satz, den er von Bob schon mehr als einmal gehört hatte.

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihm. „Ganz genau“, bestätigte Bob und verrenkte sich dann den Hals, um Justus einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.


End file.
